Being a Princess Doesn't Mean You Are Helpless
by Larania Drake
Summary: Crossover with Shoujo Kakumei Utena. Usagi and Wakaba begin to deal with their romances, and the plot thickens with the introduction of the Boys of the Black Rose.
1. Default Chapter

**Being a Princess doesn't mean you are helpless**

Disclaimer: Shoujo Kakumei Utena and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon do not belong to me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction.

Note: This is a crossover, and will be a real AU, because I have only seen through the S series in SM, and through the Student Council arc in SKU, though I know what happens later. I have tried to find as many spoilers as I can... *shrugs* I have some of the Stars manga, as well. There will be a major divergence from BOTH original plot lines, thus, it will be an AU. Pairing is Juri x Usagi. Thanks For-chan, for the idea of how to get them in the same vicinity.

            Usagi nearly trembled as she looked at the gates of her new high school. She felt desperately lonely, without her friends or lover there by her side. They were always supposed to be together, right? Go to the same school, create a new world... Together.

            Yet, now they weren't.

            Usagi wasn't even sure how she had gotten with into this exclusive school in the first place. She had a vague idea- she had made an absent wish over the silver crystal- that she would go to where she was needed. Frankly, she had thought that would mean she would be with her Senshi forever, because they needed her. It never occurred to her that she would be needed somewhere else...

            This didn't really touch her conscious thoughts, because they were so tangled up with worry about how was she going to survive HERE? At Ohtori?

            Swallowing hard, she took that final, fateful step; she passed through the massive, ornate gates of the school, looking around at the cheerful throng around her. 

            She felt an odd tingle along her skin she walked along, feeling like her mind was being lulled to sleep. It was but a moment for her to shake it off. Her nervous energy made that easy- she was so wired Usagi wondered why she wasn't running, or spinning like a top. 

            Then, without realizing it, she had walked into someone.

            "OOF!"

            "HEY!"

            Usagi looked up into a pair of the greenest eyes she had ever seen, confused and almost frightened, from her spot on the paving stones. 

            Without realizing it, she had burst into tears, sobbing with terror.

            ~*~*~*~

            Juri had been on her way to classes, after a Student Council meeting- an extremely frustrating meeting, because Touga had been acting like an ass, Miki had gone manic with his stopwatch, and Nanami should have been bitch slapped. They still didn't know what to do about Tenjou, they hadn't heard from Ends of the World for a while, and they needed to get money for the next dance.

            The orange haired tigress rubbed her temples... Life sucked at times, and she missed (hah, missed! I am so pathetic, she thought) Shiori, despite herself.

            "OOF!"

            "HEY!" she snapped, feeling a smaller body bounce off her. 

            Looking down, she saw a younger student looking at her in fear- and burst out crying.

            That was new. She knew people were scared of her, but this..? Oh lord. She felt like yelling at her to get a spine, but- she couldn't. The deep blue eyes of the girl made her feel the same kind of protective instincts she felt for Shiori (mustn't think of her, no, no way) and her eyes softened.

            "Its okay, you don't have to be scared..."

            Usagi didn't know what to think, because while she heard the woman's words, she didn't get the meaning. She was so lost in her own hysteria that she didn't realize she had been pulled to her feet again, or walked inside a new building. She was, however, aware when a glass of water was splashed into her face. 

            Sputtering, she focused again on the taller girl.

            "What? Who?" she asked, eyes still wide and dilated. Juri frowned, realizing that she wasn't the cause of what happened.

            She couldn't deal with this. She had to get to class. Touchy feely-ness was something she was not good at. Looking around, she caught sight of a familiar, hilarious scene:

            "UTENA! UTENA! UTENA MY LOVE!" Then the sound of two bodies hitting, and one girl nearly falling out of a window.

            "Someone... a little help here..?" begged the pink haired would-be prince, and Juri smirked. She steered the still confused blond over to the genki Wakaba and her victim, who were dangling out of the gaping window. With casual strength, the Student Council member hauled Wakaba from Utena's back, leaving her friend to cough, getting her breath back.

            "Hello, Tenjou... this is...?" she looked at the girl, now noting her interesting hair style, and her amused expression at what was going on. 

            "Tsukino Usagi," she supplied, and Juri nodded. 

            "This is Tsukino-san, and she is a princess you need to help because I have to go to class. Have a nice day," Juri murmured, before turning on her heel to get to class. Her nerves were so bad she didn't want to put up with the genki-ness of it all- and Utena said she wanted to rescue young girls, right?

            However- she couldn't help but feel a little guilty over pawning her problem off... Sighing, she left, and wondered if this would come back to haunt her later.

            ~*~*~*~

            Usagi stared into the bright blue eyes of the pink haired girl in front of her, who gave her an easy smile, and hesitantly smiled back. Both she and her friend had grabbed her, one on either side and had hauled her off, trying to find her homeroom.            "I'm Utena," said the tall girl in the boys' uniform, and her friend introduced herself as well. 

            "I'm Wakaba!" she chirped, her brown ponytail bobbing along as they walked. Usagi felt an immediate kinship with her. The other girl had the bearing of… of… royalty. Of a hero, or a prince and Usagi felt a bit of awe.                                                            "I am Usagi," she said, and wanted to bow, but she could because she was still being hauled along. "I just transferred here."            "How'd you get Juri's attention?" Wakaba asked, immediately becoming the gossip queen.             

Usagi blinked. "Who?"                                                                                                    

Wakaba gestured impatiently. "The girl that brought you over here; she is usually so cool and calm about everything. She ignores us lesser mortals."                                                                      

 "Don't be so hard on her," Utena murmured. "She has had it rough lately- the Student Council is a burden to those on it."              Usagi was completely lost. "Juri? Student Council?"                                                                    

 "Oh yeah! You're new here!" Wakaba said, and started, without pausing for breath, to tell her everything she knew about the school, the students, the Student Council, lunch, the weather, her Utena-sama… By the time Usagi got to her class, she was even more confused, dizzy, and disoriented. However, she wasn't feeling as lonely, because now she had two new friends. 

            ~*~*~*~*~

            Lunch rolled around, and Usagi wondered why it hadn't been Ami chosen to go to this school... The teachers were HARD!            Biting her lip, she kept working, and then noticed that Utena was rather spaced out, looking at a beautiful rose ring on her finger. There was an odd quality about the ring, like... Not possessed, and it didn't hold the same kind of power as the Silver Crystal- which was safely stowed in the heart shaped red broach on her new tie- but it seemed hold an, an echo. Of what, it didn't feel evil. The opposite in fact. It didn't come from Utena, it didn't seem to want to trap her. It seemed to bolster her spirits in ways that Usagi was confused about... She shrugged to herself. It wasn't like she was a mystic like Rei- she couldn't feel spirits, right?                      The bell rang.                                                                                                                 

She, Wakaba, and Utena all stood up and yelled:                                                 

"LUNCH TIME!"

~*~*~*~*~

            As was traditional at all schools, the mad scramble to get out of the building to eat was loud and pushy, elbows getting jabbed in weird places. Usagi, looking around, saw Wakaba waving at her and she dashed into the crowd to find her- only to get lost again.

            Lost, except that when she took a step back, she collided with a familiar tigress.

            Whipped her head around at the muffled exclamation she heard, Usagi didn't know to be scared or relieved when she saw Juri's face. The stories that Wakaba had told her had made her very nervous- but Juri's manner, while abrupt, had been kind. So, stealing herself, she apologized.

            Juri paused for a moment, confused. Truthfully, she hadn't even noticed that she had walked into Usagi again, although her sheer presence usually cleared the way for her. 

            "Are you lost again, Usagi?" Juri replied, but her tone was far more kindly than it could have been. 

            Usagi struggled for a moment, trying to think if this was insulting or not. She decided on not- because while the words could have been harsh, she sensed that Juri wasn't angry. The Student Council member just seemed… unused to being kind.

            "Ye-yeah," she whispered, timidly. "I was going to have lunch with Wakaba and Utena, but they disappeared on me."

            Juri wanted to sigh as she looked into the utterly guileless blue eyes that peered up at her. There was no way she could turn her down. It would be like kicking a puppy.

"The lunch area is this way…"

            Usagi trotted along behind her, clutching her bento. Juri felt at a loss as to what to do next, being social was something foreign to her. 

            "Have you got a place to stay yet?" Juri said awkwardly, as they walked to the clear open square of green where most students had lunch. Usagi mumbled something. Juri blinked at her. 

            "You are going to have the entire building to yourself, including your own room, except for Utena and Anthy," Juri remarked, somewhat stunned. The Student Council had control of who got what assignment. She couldn't remember even reading Usagi's name...

            Stranger things tended to happen in this school though, didn't it?

            So, she shrugged it off.

            "Well, hello there," said a smooth voice, and Juri sighed. Mr. Anal Retentive, otherwise known as Kiryuu Touga, had arrived to check out the fresh meat. Usagi stared at him, giving first a confused, then deer-in-headlights expression. 

            "What's a pretty thing like you going around unescorted?" Touga asked, tossing his long scarlet hair. He smiled seductively at her, his body language all 'worship me I am god's gift to women'. Usagi would usually be all over a man like that- it wasn't that different from her lover Mamoru's usually cool, calm and mysteriously sexy attitude. Yet, this man unnerved her. Backing up, she felt the solid form of Juri behind her, who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her confidence returned.

            "Ah, don't you want a prince?" Kiryuu smiled again. "Most princesses do."

            This caused Usagi to frown. "I may be a princess… but you are someone I can do without. Being a Princess doesn't mean you are helpless."

            There was an odd round of blinking at that statement. Touga backed away, looking at her like she was something alien. This caused Usagi to smile then turn to Juri.

            "Thank you, Juri-sempai," she said quietly. Juri felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. The sensation was odd, but not unpleasant. 

            Then a cry was heard, as Wakaba spotted Usagi, who grabbed her and drug her off for lunch with Utena, and Usagi waved back at Juri.

            The last time she saw the beautiful tigress, Juri looked forlorn, before being hidden again behind her cool mask.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter Two

Being a Princess Doesn't Mean You Are Helpless II

****

Disclaimer: Neither Shoujo Kakumei Utena or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belong to me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

            Dust flew up, filling Usagi's nose and eyes, causing a truly gigantic sneeze. This was followed by the sneezes of the other girls in the room, and Usagi sneezed again, and the round continued for some minutes before they stopped.

            "So, this is the room you were assigned?" Utena asked her new friend, and Usagi nodded glumly. It was on the same floor, right next to the one that Utena and Anthy occupied. It was coated in dust and cobwebs, like most of the building that Utena and Anthy didn't use. 

            "I'll help you clean it," Utena said, brightly, even though she cringed at the thought. "Since you're new here. Maybe Wakaba could help, too, and you can stay in our room until its all cleaned up, right Anthy?"

            Usagi looked at the placid-eyed girl, and was surprised to almost see a touch of emotion on her face. It was gone as soon as it registered, and Usagi wondered if she had really seen it.

            "Of course, Utena-sama," she murmured, in a way that made the Moon Princess' skin crawl.  

            "Well, lets get your things into our room," Utena ordered, and grabbed Usagi's bags, and they hauled them into their room. All of them changed clothes into something they wouldn't mind getting dusty, and attacked the nasty room Usagi had been assigned. They went at it for hours, until-

            A low growl caught their attention, and Utena and Anthy blinked, turning to Usagi who had the grace to look embarrassed. Her stomach kept making noises, however.

            "I guess we need food," Utena said delicately, and got up. They had made some headway, but the room still was messy. Getting to their feet, the girls all headed to the cafeteria, and found Wakaba waiting for them.

            "Ew, what have you guys been up to?" she asked, wrinkling her cute nose. Usagi rolled her eyes. 

            Putting her nose in the air, Usagi crossed her arms. "I'll have you know we have been doing honest work, you freeloader," she sniffed. Wakaba giggled- and walloped her over the head with a roll. Usagi looked miffed for a moment before returning the favor-

            The War of the Rolls was on.

            ~*~*~*~*~

                "This is probably the most childish display that has ever been seen in Ohtori," Touga snarled, standing in front of the food splattered Wakaba and Usagi. Both girls were trying hard to look penitent, but with Touga having crumbs in his hair and his once spotless white uniform covered in gravy…

            Well, lets say that no one would be thinking the pretty boy was very dignified for a while.

            "Its no more childish then some of your antics," muttered Juri, under her breath, just loud enough for Usagi and Wakaba to hear. Neither girl looked at her- but they were both suddenly grinning even more. 

            Touga glared, trying to intimidate both. It wasn't working.

            "You will both have to hold water buckets for the next twenty minutes," Touga snarled, mad that he couldn't do more to them.

            Both girls dutifully nodded, as the irate student council president handed them both buckets. They went to fill them with water, and Juri winked to them as they left. Honestly, getting gravy on Touga was something she had wanted to do for a long time…

            "What's so funny, Treasurer?" Touga glared. It had always irked him that Juri was so immune to his charms, and what was worse, she seemed to be teaching these new girls how to resist him too. He kept glaring as she casually shrugged and left the room.

            The lovely tigress waited until Touga had left, fuming, and she smiled casually at the two girls holding buckets.

            "Do you two mind helping me with some fencing equipment? As a member of the student council, I have the right to get people to help me…"

            Usagi and Wakaba looked at her gratefully. Their arms had already started to tremble with ache at the full buckets. Juri didn't say anything, just gave the impression they were expected to follow, and follow they did. 

            The gym they went to had lots of smelly fencing equipment, masks, jackets, electric score keeping equipment, foils, epees, sabers, pasterns… They were littered across the floor.

            Without preamble Juri dragged out several boxes, racks, and trashcans on wheels. 

            "Put the jackets here," she pointed to a large bin. "The pasterns here, and the masks go on the rack. The weapons go into the cans, and we will wheel them to the storage rooms. The jackets we need to carry to the laundry. As the head of the fencing club, I usually end up with this job," Juri sighed and stretched a bit. Those things were heavy.

            She immediately went to work winding up spools of cable, and collecting the scoring equipment. They went into their properly labeled boxes, and she turned to see that Usagi and Wakaba were making a quick job of putting things away, bantering as they did. Juri wondered if she should stop them from chattering… but she enjoyed watching their easy familiarity. It also made her wistful, and in her mind's eye, she imagined herself of several years ago, with Shiori.

            Juri's lips quirked downward in the barest of frowns. She knew it didn't do well to dwell on those memories, but her faith in miracles had been alive then, and she had been happy. Her heart ached.

            Someone tried to get her attention.

            "Hmm?" she asked, not knowing what was said.

            "Juri-sempai, I asked if you were all right, you looked sad," Usagi asked softly, her blue eyes brimming with concern.

            "Its nothing," Juri tried to snap. Dammit, how come she couldn't get mad with those eyes staring at her?

            "All right," Usagi sighed. Wakaba blinked at her, and looked at Juri. The fencing captain was surprised to see the other girl's eyes widen then fill with concern, before turning to Usagi. They went back to work on their cleaning duty, and Juri was left to wonder exactly what had happened there…

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I never thought about it," Wakaba said softly, as she and Usagi walked back to her dorm. It was the weekend, no classes, but clubs often met.

            "Thought about what?" Usagi asked distractedly. 

            "That being one of the special people on campus was so much work! I just sort of thought that people who were special… were. Does that make any sense?"

            "Being special is part of who you are," Usagi answered, eyes still in the distance. "People are special in different ways. Utena is special because she shines with nobility. Juri is special because she is hurt, but tried to help us anyways. You are special, because you love people for who they are, and bring joy to those around you."

            Wakaba stopped dead. "I'm not special," she protested. "If I were…" She bit her lip.

            "If you were, what?" Usagi asked in confusion.

            "If I were, the guy I liked would notice me," she said carefully.

            Usagi abruptly slapped her on the back. "Cheer up! If he doesn't notice you, he's not worthy!"

            "But-" Wakaba whimpered. Usagi immediately began to plot… 

            "It might be that this guy is just shy, you know," Usagi said, thinking. Wakaba shook her head.

            "No, he's not shy," she whispered.

            "Have you done anything to show him you exist?" Usagi questioned, turning and poking a finger into Wakaba's chest. She blushed wildly.

            "N-no," Wakaba replied, eyes widening.

            "WELL!" Usagi declared. "This should be easy! We just have to get him to notice you!"

            Wakaba's eyes filled with fear. Sweat broke out on her face.

            "I'm not sure I want him to notice me," Wakaba muttered uneasily. "I think I'll enjoy my crush in private." She started to walk off, startling her friend. 

            "Wakaba! What's wrong?" she called, trotting to keep up with her. "I know all about dealing with guys! It's not that hard. We'll be able to get you two together in no time!"

            Wakaba didn't say anything, just kept walking. 

            Usagi stopped, stumped by what was going on. She didn't know why Wakaba would act like that, when they had chatted so easily before. Usagi had told her all about her friends and Mamoru- well, not the Sailor Senshi part, she knew better than to do that. Wakaba didn't seem that shy about things...

            All of a sudden Wakaba broke down crying. Usagi bit her lip. She wanted to run to her and give her a hug...

            Oh hell, she knew what a heart needed when they were broken. The Moon Princess pulled the genki girl into a gentle hug, and let her soak her white clad shoulder.

            The story came out in blurbs and drips. She had had this crush on a guy, for a long time, and finally sent him a love letter. He'd posted it for everyone to read. An old friend had found out, and gone to challenge this guy to a duel to avenge her honor. Wakaba, who had always teased her friend about being her only true love, had slowly become it. Wakaba had no idea what to do now...

            "Are you afraid you'll loose your friend if you tell him how you feel?" Usagi asked gently.

            Wakaba nodded, hurriedly. 

            "Who is this person? I think I can help."

            Wakaba refused to look Usagi in the eye, her neck and shoulders tensing, like she expected to be hit.

            "Utena."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Several days had passed, and Usagi still didn't know what to do. She didn't find anything wrong with how Wakaba felt for Utena, considering Haruka and Michiru. She was just at a loss as to how to get them together.

            Absently she twisted a piece of hair around a finger, and chewed her bottom lip. Usagi wasn't the type to sit and think long and hard about things, but this was a situation that warranted it. Under normal circumstances, she would have gone to Minako for advice. Unfortunately, she couldn't- Minako was in England, trying out for a part in the latest Sailor V movie. 

            The fountain she sat at was beautiful, part of her thought distractedly. It was easier to focus on that than it was to try to and come up with a matchmaking plan. A large lion statue overlooked her, in an almost protective posture, as she gazed into the reflective pool. The moon stared serenely back. 

            Utena might swing that way, part of her decided. The problem was getting her away from Anthy. The girl followed her constantly, and that made Wakaba both nervous and jealous.

            "Nice to see you in something other than that awful uniform," called a soft voice. Startled, Usagi's head whipped up, and again, there was Juri. Only this time she wasn't in her Student Council uniform. Now she was in a long white robe, frilled at the V collar, and a purple wrap to keep off the chill.

            "Juri-sempai," Usagi replied, stuttering.

            "School's out, Usagi. You can call me Juri if you want to."

            "Hai, Juri-san."

            Juri just shook her head and sat next to her. Usagi stared at her, and then tried not to but didn't have much luck. The upperclassmen, without her rigid curls, in the elegant robe, seemed much more human than she usually did. Far more approachable, in fact.

            "What's wrong, Usagi-san," Juri asked softly, her voice almost a whisper.

            "I have a friend," she began hesitantly. "She is in love with someone but is afraid to do anything about it. I am trying to think of some way to get them together." Usagi sighed. "My friend Minako was much better at this than I am."

            "Maybe if they were do to something together they enjoyed? Or start a new hobby together? You might not want to suggest it to them as a 'couple' thing, but as a group? You and them, to keep them from getting nervous?" 

            Usagi turned to Juri and stared at her like she had never seen her before. "Sempai- that is BRILLIANT!"

            Then came the flying glomp.

            "But what?" Usagi muttered, her chin in her hands as Juri recovered from the hug. 

            "I could get you and them into the Fencing club. If you don't want to try that, you could always try the Kendo club, or another sports club."

            "So long as it's not chess," Usagi said, wrinkling her nose. "Chess drives me nuts."

            Juri shrugged. "There is always bowling."

            Usagi laughed at that. She didn't know why... Having the Sempai around just cheered her up, and made her feel a great deal more confident.

            "Arigato gozaimasu," she told the red haired tigress.

            "You are welcome, Usagi-san," Juri answered, and got up to leave. She walked off to bed, with the lightest heart she had had in years...

*~*~*~*~

            Usagi watched the distant Juri talk to a young, blue haired man, whom Wakaba had told her was called Miki. The resemblance between him and her friend Ami was startling, and she felt like giggling when she imagined her friend in such a costume.

            Biting her lip, she wondered how she could tell Juri thank you for helping her come up with ideas the other day. There had to be something she could do...

            Looking around, she cast about for anything at all- then caught site of a garden- one that she hadn't seen before. It was different than the ever-present roses she had become familiar with. This one held delicate orchids and lilies, violets and tulips. It was in an out of the way corner, walled away like it was diseased, but it held a charm to it that she couldn't ignore. Drifting into it, she noticed tiny white flowers forming a moon in the center and she smiled. It was felt so different here- the oppressive cloud on her that seemed to fog all thought lifted. She breathed deeply.

            Lovely, speckled pink and white lilies covered the far wall, and she crossed the lush, green carpet of grass. Plucking one, she inhaled its bold scent.

            "A stargazer lily," she murmured, and headed away. Grinning at her gift, she skipped over to the elegant panther of a woman named Juri.

            She waited until Miki and Juri noticed her to say anything- she wanted to be polite for giving a gift.

            The silence that stretched out between the three became noticeably awkward, and the Moon Princess wondered what she had done. Looking into Juri's stunned eyes, she noticed the emerald eyes soften, the mask of indifference falling enough to let a profound loneliness shine through. Her kind soul ached to soothe that pain...

            Juri was shocked. Her first thought had been of when Shiori had given her an orange rose- then the time she had slapped Anthy for doing the same thing. 

            Yet this wasn't an orange rose; it was a lily, a stargazer. 

            "I haven't seen a flower that wasn't a rose in... forever," she whispered, voice catching in her throat. She reached out, and took the thick green stem between her fingers. The pleasant, strong smell seemed to bring with it a feeling of care and comfort that surprised her. It was a gentle balm on her sore soul. 

            "Do you like it, Juri-sempai?" Usagi asked, eager to hear her answer. Juri finally met her eyes, and they smiled at each other.

            "I do, thank you Usagi-san."

            "Do you want to be friends?" Usagi blurted, before she realized what she had said. There was a soft gasp from Miki. As far as he knew, people just didn't go up to Juri and ask to be friends...

To be continued! 

A/N: Yes, its true, my great secret is out… I am a closet Wakaba/Utena fan. My reasons are that no one truly appreciates her the way that Wakaba does. She teases her, lightens her moods, and was he one to snap her out of her Touga induced funk after she lost that duel. What happens during the Black Rose Saga breaks my heart, because Wakaba deserves better. I empathize and identify with her about how hard it is to be in the shadow of the 'special, shining' people of the world. Anthy, while she is the princess of this fairly tale, doesn't care about Utena the same way that Wakaba does. That doesn't necessarily mean I'll put them together… Can't have things be too predictable, can I?


	3. Chapter Three

Being a Princess Doesn't Mean You Are Helpless III

  
  


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Utena do not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

  
  


Juri called out the exercises that the newest members of the fencing club moved to as she observed them with a critical air. They were decked out in masks, jackets and pasterns to soften the blows. All wore gloves and held foils, and tried to stay in an en guarde position.

The captain of the fencing team would go around, correcting a stance, a grip, the angle of an arm. It was a good thing that she could do all this automatically, because part of her mind was still in shock about the three people that had come into her Salle this afternoon.

She had expected Usagi, who had set up the whole event. She had expected Wakaba, who was the one they were trying to help- but the last person she had expected was Tenjou Utena.

The beautiful panther nearly became a landed fish. True, she had seen Wakaba's displays of affection, but she thought it was just a facet of the girl's character. Honestly... then again, she realized that you could never tell about people. There might have been a chance that a lot of the girls there might like other girls. Maybe it was the same with the kendo club, and a lot of the boys like to go to ogle the disappeared Saionji. She had no idea... 

Maybe there was even a chance she could get together with Shiori.

Hah hah hah... and that would be a miracle.

Juri smiled as she showed her students the basic parries in four and six. Utena seemed to have that knack for learning anything physical, but both Wakaba and Usagi had a little more trouble. She watched them try the grips again, then paired them against each other, and try the basic lunge. 

"Aim for your target- not their sword. You go for the goal, not what is blocking it. Be aware of where your opponent's blade is- but don't try to hit IT."

This lecture was delivered after Usagi and Wakaba, giggling like fools, had been slapping at each other like children. 

"Those aren't windshield wipers," Juri chided, and both girls became serious again. Juri was paired up against Utena- and she had an odd problem with the pink haired one. Apparently, her experience with the Duels had gotten her to start making mistakes with a sword, mistakes that had never been corrected- and the Champion wasn't inclined to listen to Captain.

They slowly, then with greater speed, went through the first two attacks and parries. The expression on Utena's face was of being rather bored. She wasn't rolling her wrist correctly for the six parry. Well then... The Champion needed to learn that this was fencing- not Dueling.

With a touch of extra speed, she landed a direct, and easy touch on Utena's chest. The other girl paused. Blinked.

Then she started to take things seriously.

Miki came over to watch, and Juri motioned for him to take stock of how things were going. She had the other people rotate, having them practice with other partners. Her heart went out to Wakaba, as she was now standing across from Utena. Her earnest brown eyes were intense with concentration, putting her entire heart into it. It made Juri feel... odd. Like she was watching herself from when she was desperately in love with Shiori. Her lips compressed into a line, as she easily blocked Usagi's awkward thrust. She lunged at the blond, who parried, barely.

Juri looked at Usagi and sighed. "Have more confidence, Usa-chan. You are acting like the foil will bite you. Hold still." Usagi blinked behind her mask. She almost fell out of en guarde, but had been told to stay that way, so she did- then saw Juri lunge at her. All she felt was a light tap on her chest. Juri retreated, and lunged again, hitting her someplace else, and again, it was a light tap.

The Captain stood and removed her mask. "People can get overly enthusiastic, and the blow can be harder than that- but you won't get hurt, not while you are wearing your mask and jacket. You can get bruises, I've bloodied my knuckles when I forgot to wear a glove, but you won't get more hurt than that. Not with good training- which is what I plan to do!" Juri proclaimed, tapping her chest. 

"Now... how about a little match?" she said in a teasing voice. Usagi and Wakaba blanched, while Utena looked eager. 

"You two," she pointed to Usagi and Wakaba. "Against each other. Use just what you've learned today. Miki and I will score you, while Utena is going to learn how to referee a match. All right?"

They nodded to each other. 

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Usagi wanted to whine about how sore her wrist was... She had worked it harder than she was used to, holding up that foil. It hadn't seemed that heavy! Juri was some kind of slave driver!

Yet, she could see a sparkle of confidence in Wakaba's eyes. She had enjoyed the lesson, and the time spent with her Utena-sama. 

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Juri asked. It had become a nightly ritual, unspoken and unacknowledged between the two of them, to meet at the pool where they had originally plotted. Juri had her dinner with her, nibbling on tempura and looking through a math book. She'd been waiting for Usagi when she had shown up, rubbing her fencing hand vigorously.

"My arm huuuurrrrrrtts," the blond girl complained, plopping herself down next to Juri. Her friend raised an elegant eyebrow, not commenting for several moments.

"So, you think it will work?" Usagi finally said, enjoying the peaceful quiet.

"Wakaba seemed to enjoy herself a lot," Juri said, chewing thoughtfully. "Utena just enjoys sports... so, yeah, it might work. Why? You didn't enjoy yourself?"

Usagi leaned back, propping her feet on the edge of the pool and gazed at the stars above her.

"It wasn't like anything I had tried before. I'm not really that good at athletics... I've always been a klutz. I get scared easily..."

Juri looked at her. "That's your problem right there. No self confidence. Come on, something like fencing is just what you need. I promise, we'll be gentle... for a little while," she grinning toothily.

Usagi smiled faintly. Juri was finally relaxing around her, not acting like the predator she was rumored to be. Finally! Then she rolled onto her side, and noticed a flash from Juri's hand. She stared for a moment.

"Why do you and Utena have the same kind of ring? Is it a class or school ring?" Usagi asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Juri tried to keep her expression of peaceful content from changing, but it was hard- she didn't want to remember the Duels around Usagi. She seemed to be apart, untouched by them. Like she was from another world… How could she answer? Truthfully? Usagi wouldn't believe it, because she barely could. 

There was a rustle in the bushes, and Juri was spared any awkward explanations, as Utena and Anthy appeared from around the bend.

"Hey, Usagi!" the Princely girl said, waving wildy. "Thanks for suggesting fencing! That was fun! Do you mind if we start coming to your club on a regular basis?" This last was directed to Juri. 

She shook her head. She always enjoyed having new students. 

"You guys worked really hard to do that," Utena said, "I have a new appreciation for what it takes to fence well! Although I would still like to keep up basketball and other sports, too. Think Anthy could try to join?" 

Usagi tried to hide her wince. She was spared from protesting though- Anthy did it for her.

"I couldn't, Utena-sama," the purple haired girl murmured. "I am not meant to hold a sword, and I am not good at athletics…"

Both Juri and Usagi let out sighs of relief.

"It was fun doing things with you and Wakaba," Utena continued on, rather oblivious. "I didn't know she could be so aggressive!" She didn't notice the amused grins Juri and Usagi exchanged.

"Yeah, she really had fun this afternoon," Usagi commented. 

"I wonder where she is?" 

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Taidama!" Wakaba caroled happily as she bounced into her dorm room. She'd had her own room since Utena had moved out, and the silence could be oppressive… Though she wasn't really alone now, was she?

"Okaeri nasai," answered a male voice, from the back. Wakaba scampered in, and plopped the loaded plate she had gotten from the cafeteria down in front of… Saionji.

Ever since the Vice President had been expelled for hurting Touga, Saionji had been living with Wakaba. He'd had no where else to go. His family were all dead, he had only distant relatives who wouldn't have taken him in anyways. The only reason he could afford to go to Ohtori was because of a scholarship, and his inheritance. He couldn't directly GET to that inheritance until he reached his majority… He was allowed a small allowance. Enough to pay for clothes if he was careful with his money. However, he couldn't get into another school without more. 

Wakaba had found him, in a bad state, sort of hovering around the school walls. Being the compassionate soul that she was, she had invited him to stay with her. He'd accepted- and hadn't rued the bargain. He just wished he could find a way to repay her. Saionji had kept her room clean, studied the books left in her room, but he itched for more to do…

"How was your day?" 

Saionji noticed that Wakaba looked- radiant. She glowed and smiled at him with such pure happiness that he wished he had something to do with it. 

"I started the fencing club with Utena-sama and Usagi-chan!" she belted out, twirling around. "It was fun! I'd never tried that kind of thing before, I thought it was only for guys but I LIKED it and being with Utena-sama and Juri-sempai was so cool and Usagi is always fun and-"

"You started fencing?" he asked, smiling suddenly. Fencing was something he knew about! He'd studied it enough to have a passing knowledge…

"Uh huh!" 

"Would you," he paused and looked nervous. "Would you like it if I taught you some kendo?"

Wakaba's eyes lit up.

"Would I ever!" she exclaimed, and bounced over to give him a hug. "That sounds so cool! I could really get Utena to notice me then!"

There was a sudden stillness in the room. Saionji blinked and gaped, the impact of Wakaba's words sinking in after the surprise of her actions. Wakaba... liked... Utena?

"I don't understand?" he asked suddenly, pulling her from around his waist to stare into her bright brown eyes.

Wakaba suddenly turned a violent purple. She stuttered, and Saionji almost shuddered.

"Must I loose everyone?" he whispered, not realizing he had said it out loud.

"What?" Wakaba answered, puzzled. "I've loved Utena... for a long time. You aren't losing me! You're still my friend!"

"Friend..." Saionji looked confused. It had been a long time since someone had called him friend... It felt good. Very good. Memories of sparring with Touga flitted through his mind, of good times. It had been a long time since he had a friend...

"So," he said, clearing his throat. "Do you want to learn some kendo?"

  
  


To be continued!


	4. Chapter Four

**Being a Princess Doesn't Mean You Are Helpless IV**

****

Disclaimer: Shoujo Kakumei Utena and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon do not belong to me in any way, shape or fashion and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

            At the bottom of an endless elevator, was a room of sucking darkness. No joy had ever been in that room, no joy would ever come there. No light could exist, save that coming from a glass tank, filled with glowing liquid.

            A lithe young man, pink haired with narrow ruby eyes smiled at the person across the tank from him. In it was a single, perfect black rose.

            "Amazing, that it can grow so far from the light," Souji Mikage, once known as Nemuro. He stared down at it. His companion didn't look up at him.

            "It absorbs the darkness itself," Mamiya whispered softly, lightly brushing his delicate fingertips over the velvet black of the petals. "After Kanae's failure, we need to choose a new duelist.  One whose heart is as strong and as pure as Tenjou Utena. Someone we can corrupt utterly."

            "You sound oddly bitter about Kanae, Mamiya," Mikage said softly, raising a thin eyebrow. "More than just from her loosing... why?"

            "I am bitter at not being the Rose Groom yet," was his only answer, as Mamiya was again tending his rose. Mikage frowned at his... companion in concern. 

            "Another candidate will find their way to us," Mikage finally said briskly, trying to cheer his... companion up. He needed to do this, to save him. He needed to grasp eternity for this boy he had centered his life around...

~*~*~*~*~

            Utena panted, sweat dripping into her eyes and moaned, wondering if the pain would stop. She couldn't believe it. She damned well COULDN'T BELIEVE it.

            Tenjou Utena, the Victor of the Ohtori Duels had lost... To Wakaba.

            "That's not fair!" Utena whined playfully, pulling her mesh mask from her face. "You've been practicing! I know I've seen that move before."

            "Where would that have been?" Wakaba grinned, pulling off her own mask and walking over to shake Utena's hand.  Usagi, in her match with Miki and loosing horribly, paused, felt his blade go past her, lost her balance and knocked BOTH of them over. In a clatter of equipment.

            Utena shuddered as she remembered her last Duel with Saionji. "Oh, no where important."

            "That was a kendo move," Juri remarked, recognizing the style. "Where did you learn it?"

            "Uh," Wakaba was suddenly nervous and fidgeting. "I learned it from watching one of those old Samurai movies. It was really cool."

            Usagi and Miki helped each other up, laughing, and went over to see what Wakaba was doing.

            "How'd you get so fast? And so forceful? You were really nervous and tentative last time you were practicing with me," Juri said. Wakaba backed away. "No- don't be frightened- I was complimenting you. You'd held the foil like it was going to bite you last time."

            Wakaba smiled shyly back. 

            "Yeah, I was really impressed," Utena answered and hugged her. "I would NOT like to cross swords with you!" 

            Wakaba was now glowing. "Don't worry Utena, I'd never hurt YOU!"

            "I would love to know how you got so good!" Usagi mumbled, doubled over, exhausted. Miki and Juri were slave drivers! They had to be! They just kept after and after her... Yet she was having fun too. That was the crux of the matter.

            "I practice in my room," the genki girl replied. 

            There was a creaking of the gym floor as the rest of the fencing club started to pack things up and leave. Then a particularly loud creak...

            Juri, Usagi, Utena and Wakaba looked up to the balcony and saw someone most of them didn't know. She was around the height of Wakaba, with short, soft purple hair and vulnerable eyes. She looked down hopefully at Juri, trying to catch her attention. The graceful panther's emerald gaze met hers- and deliberately she turned away. The girl looked stricken.

            "What was that about?" Utena asked in surprise. She shrugged. "We'll have to ask Juri later, I guess..."

            Anthy had been watching the whole event... with slightly narrowed eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Usagi was nearly skipping from her last class back to her dorm, she wanted a bath and some TV and snacks- Juri had worn her out in fencing. She smiled, remembering how she had gotten the other girl to laugh. It had been the first time she had seen the golden bud the other girl carried around her neck. She had inquired, but Juri had gotten stony eyed before laughing it off.

            Then there was the other girl. She'd seen Utena and Anthy talking to her when-

            _OOMPH!-_ Sailor Moon's musings were stopped as she ran face first into someone. Considering her record thus far, she figured it was Juri-

            "Oh! I'm sorry Anthy!" Usagi exclaimed, scrambling to pick up her books and Anthy's as well. "Are you okay?"

            Anthy, who was sprawled opposite of her, not being as solid as Juri and not able to absorb being walked into. Usagi picked her up, trying to understand this strange quiet girl.

            "How've you been Anthy?" she asked, brushing the other girl of and handing her the dropped books.

            "I am fine, Usagi-san," the other girl answered. Her expression had not changed since the conversation began. 

            "Are you sure? You aren't mad? I mean, you aren't doing anything at all, I walked into you kinda hard, you sure you're all right?" Usagi said anxiously.

            "I am fine, Usagi-san," Anthy answered, with the exact same inflection. Usagi paused, noticing this, and saw nothing reflecting in her glassy green eyes. No emotion, no feeling. Nothing but placid acceptance. It was unnerving.

            "Are you okay?" she asked again.

            "I am fine, Usagi-san."

            "So, how'd you meet Utena?" Usagi said desperately, trying to keep the creeping flesh of her back and arms from showing. 

            "We met through mutual acquaintances," the other girl answered, still calm. Usagi felt herself becoming more and more agitated around her. It was like she could feel wrongness coming off her in waves- no one was home in those leaf green eyes. Or rather... no one she wanted to meet. Thou sick rose...

            "Are you going to be here long?" Anthy asked, completely surprising Usagi out of her reverie. 

            "Uh... I don't know. I somehow got a scholarship to this high school, and the classes are hard. I don't know if I could keep up my grades enough to stay. I've made some good friends so far, I'd like to stick around for them..."

            "Oh," was her only reply. She didn't see the speculative look she received from the formerly blank eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

            Juri sat under her favorite thinking spot, the tree by the shore, and looked at the picture in her golden bud locket. Shiori...

            She'd thought she was over her, thought she was stronger, but the sight of her looking so beautiful and hopeful as their eyes met had stabbed her to the heart. Her feelings for her childhood friend had not dimmed, only festered like a wound. She had wanted so badly to scoop her into a hug and kiss away the fears clouding her eyes- but she couldn't stand the disgust she knew she would find there. Clicking the locket shut, she tucked the thorn in her heart back into her uniform and rebuttoned it.

            Loneliness stabbed at her. She wanted, needed to tell someone, because the poison of memory was starting to eat her alive. 

            Juri wondered vaguely what Usagi would think of this mess… she was trying to get two girls set up, after all.

            "You would always come here to think," said a soft voice, and Juri's head snapped around to stare at the small form in an Ohtori girl's uniform. 

            "Shiori," Juri said in surprise, getting to her feet.

            "I know you must still be mad at me for taking him from you-" Shiori tried to say, but Juri interrupted her.

            "To be honest, I don't even remember that boys name," the panther said baldy, before turning around to leave. 

            "Then who is in your locket…?" the smaller girl trailed off, seeing Juri walk into the distance.

~*~*~*~*~

            Usagi stared in shock, having accidentally heard the entire conversation. She was hidden in a clump of bushes, having gone to find Juri to ask her what she knew about Utena and Anthy's relationship. She had paused, looking over Juri's shoulder-

            And had seen a picture of the new girl.

            _Oh, Juri…_

She followed the other woman back to her sanctuary, the gym. Usagi wasn't as stupid as she acted- she knew the look that Juri was giving that locket. It was the same one she had given her own star locket after Tuxedo Mask had been taken from her. Suffering. Depression- love unanswered. 

            _Oh, Juri…_

            What had happened? What had caused this warrior to become so pained? She would have to ask, and damn the consequences.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Wakaba gripped her shinai, doing overhead swings, under her sensei's watchful eye. Saionji was smiling to himself as he saw her work her heart out. She had been doing some basic forms, having finished her limbering and strength exercises. 

            "For a beginner, you are progressing admirably," he told her in his calm, teaching voice. As Kendo Team captain, he had been annoyed often with the younger boys that had ignored him, being cocky and brash. They wouldn't give it their all when they trained. They where there for glory or to impress someone, not for the love of kendo itself. Wakaba however…

            She WAS trying to impress someone- but that had changed to love of the sport she was immersing herself in. Her boundless energy, now channeled and focused, was helping her rapidly gain skill and strength. His teaching had gotten her over her initial nervousness, and he could correct her style. Miki and Juri, while both good (he grudgingly admitted), they were busy teaching and helping others on the fencing team. Her small size might have made the foil easier for her to use- but it also gave her a speed advantage. It had been to his chagrin that he had learned that because someone was small, they didn't have the delays others did in their reflexes. It had something to do with nerves and the distance impulses had to follow…

            Well, anyways, she was spoiling him for average team members.

            Picking up his own shinai, he walked across from her, and took the opposite position, and they started to spar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Hey, Wakaba!" Usagi called, seeing her friend as she entered the girls' bath. One of the oddities of Ohtori was that it not only had showers but a full 'furo for students in the locker rooms. 

            "Usagi!" she squealed, quickly stripping and scrubbing in a nearby shower before joining her in hot water. 

            "You did really good today, Usagi," Wakaba said, soaking in the steaming water.

            Usagi smiled faintly, before closing her eyes and leaning her head against the back of the tub. 

            "How are you getting so much better, so fast?" Usagi started to ask, but they were interrupted by the door opening, and Juri prowling in.

            Wakaba didn't say anything- she had been rapidly learning that her opinions of the 'special people' didn't have much to do with them personally.  She did, however, notice that Usagi was blushing as she watched their new friend. It could easily be put off to the heat of the water, but considering that Usagi's eyes were still riveted to the beautiful woman before them she didn't think so.

            Juri seemed oblivious to the affection in Usagi's eyes as she joined them in the hot water, but she sat closer to Usagi than was strictly necessary.  She was lost in thought, drawing close to Usagi for comfort as she battled her inner demons, and Usagi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, calling her name.

            Her companion jerked, before calming down, and sighed, settling into the steam. They started chatting, and Wakaba for once was quiet, watching the interplay between her two new friends. It was so sweet! Usually she would be running to the gossipmongers with the latest, but these were her friends… Someone who had finally understood her love for Utena-sama.

            Then the princely girl that had occupied her thoughts entered as well, and Wakaba was off in sugar dreamland herself…

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Who was the girl that was watching practice again?" asked Usagi, trying desperately to work her way up to finding out about Juri and the to other person's relationship. 

            "She's… and old friend," Juri answered softly, her hand unconsciously covering her breast where the locket rested. 

            "Really? How'd you meet?" Usagi inquired, trying to keep her talking.

            Juri kept her eyes on her lunch as they sat on the wall of the mysteriously odd garden Usagi had found.  They had started coming there, as Juri had put it, to get away from the roses.

            "We've been friends our entire lives, our families were close, and…" Juri paused. She wondered when was the HAD met Shiori. When had she started to school- when had Shiori left, who had that boy been- what was going on? 

            For a moment of furious thought, she realized she couldn't remember coming to Ohtori, she couldn't remember first meeting her beautiful, poisonous love. She couldn't remember-

            Then the worry faded away, and a foggy memory of how they met came forward, one that, while lacking details, gave her the placidity of purpose, the fogging of mind that characterized Ohtori. 

            Usagi watched her friend's beautiful face flash with emotion, and then become strangely empty. This frightened her-

            And turning and looking, she saw a pair of leaf green eyes, staring at her with no emotion at all. Somehow, Usagi knew, she KNEW that that girl had something to do with it.

            "Anthy," she whispered. "What are you hiding?"

To be continued!


End file.
